Joke Character Scale
The Joke Character Scale is a term referred to by Exotoro when talking about joke characters. It is similar to the scale of acidity. 1 is useless, while 14 is secretly overpowered. 7 is a character that looks like a joke, but in actuality is a normal fighter under the guise of a jokey appearance. The numbers for characters are listed below: *Ultimate Toad Gamer: -1 (like Wind-Up, except his moves instantly KO him, making him more useless than Wind-Up.) *Wind-Up: 1 (a useless character that can only hurt himself, and ONLY himself. However, this does not apply to his World Wide Warriors counterpart, where Wind-Up is actually a formidable character.) *Loler64: 1 (only a single step up from Wind-Up in that not all of his attacks hurt himself, but they still don’t hurt anyone else.) *Lil Wayne: 2 (most damage from attacks goes to himself, but he can do a TIIIIIINY bit of damage to opponents.) *Irate Gamer: 2 (relatively useless and is actually unable to win according to the game. He can still cause damage.) *Mike Dawson: 2 (kind of a wimp, requires most attacks to be done twice before actually doing them.) *Snafu Comics Dexter: 2 (moves much slower than the original Dexter, attacks don't do much damage) *Anime Finn and Jake: 3 (while super slow, they can still inflict the same amount of damage that the normal Finn and Jake do.) *Paper Jam Dipper: 3 (a worsened version of an existing character; a solo character with attacks that should be part of a team up character.) *2006 Sonic: 3 (attacks are 75% weaker than Sonic Prime's; however, he runs almost the same speed) *Johnny Test: 4 (his whip sound aura is pretty powerful, but it requires him to take damage, and the rest of his attacks harm just him.) *Goomba: 4 (He has a real moveset but he can die in one shot if hit right.) *Jiffy the Hedgehog: 4 (his main thing is to go quick, but he’s actually slower than most normal characters, but he has the ability to speed up going UP hill. His attacks are also pretty gypped.) *Sanic: 4 (M5P version of Jiffy the Hedgehog.) *Ninjabread Man: 4 (attacks mainly miss, but when they do hit they are abnormally powerful.) *Bimbogami: 4 (most of his attacks are really based off luck, and he has BAD luck.) *Magikarp: 4 (in Purgatorial Mayhem, he has the smallest move pool and can't deal that much damage.) *Ned Flanders: 5 (while he can’t harm anybody while normally fighting, his attacks still fill up his super meter, which is one of the most powerful supers in the game.) *Ficklepoof the Gentleman Hedgehog: 5 (being such a gentleman, his attacks are slightly slower and weaker than Sonic's) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (M5P): 5 (he can't quite attack, but he can heal himself with his hammer to stay in the battlefield) *Reggie the Turkey: 5 (he can still attack people like a normal character, but his attacks are absolutely gypped and require too much set up to be really useful.) *Adam Sandler: 5 (like Reggie in that he can still attack people like a normal fighter, but his attacks are intentionally gypped.) *Will Smith Fish: 5 (attacks are gypped and most of his attacks are in reality harmless, it is all acting. But he can make believe that people are hurt, and they will believe it until they discover the truth.) *Sonichu: 5 (His attacks require lots of set up with not much pay-off. he is similar to Reggie the Turkey.) *Miita Knight: 5 (Miita Knight lacks many traits that Meta Knight has such as flying, and his sword isn't very strong, but he is still a capable fighter and has the advantage of being able to use projectiles.) *Anju: 6 (only has a few attacks, but they fulfill a lot of purposes.) *Ice King: 6 (Weaker version of Ice Queen, but is more powerful than her when made mad.) *Doccy Louie: 6 (he may only have one attack, but it is said to deal plenty of damage) *Don Davis: 6 (He is pretty formidable, but he falls short of being a real fighter.) *8-Bit Mario: 6 (A better version of Goomba, but he still can be taken out in only two hits if he doesn’t grab a power up.) *Dream Boy: 6 (mostly uses weaker versions of Yoshi's abilities, but does have one more powerful ability) *Chum Chum: 6 (the best bet to win as him in Purgatorial Mayhem is to spam one attack, but otherwise he's formidable.) *Hyper-Realistic Mario: 7 (Despite his jokey appearance, he is still a formidable fighter.) *Reggie Fils-Aime: 7 (See Hyper-Realistic Mario) *Toon Deedee: 7 (Pretty formidable fighter despite his appearances.) *The Challenger: 7 (Pretty formidable fighter despite most of his attacks being jokey in nature.) *Diamond Minecart Guy: 7 (He must "download" his attacks, but they do normal damage) *Milk Carton: 7 (it has a formidable move pool despite being an inanimate object.) *Domo: 10 (Automatically reflects ranged attacks and can dodge some very powerful moves due to his small size. He has no other moves than biting the head of characters, but it still causes damage.) *Fredrick: 11 (He’s actually kind of over-powered near the start, but as the match goes on he becomes very weak.) Category:Terms